A safety system and switch for use therewith is disclosed, to safeguard diesel engines, gasoline engines, or the like and motors that have lubricating fluid such as oil therein which become damaged if not stopped in time when the lubricating oil therein falls below a certain minimum level therein.
There are various motors in use that become permanently damaged if the lubricating oil therein falls below a certain level causing the motor to overheat and seize. This problem generally arises by the failure to check the oil level in the motor on a timely basis or a leak developes unknown to the user. With the increasingly high cost of motors today it is ever more important to provide a simple and efficient device that automatically terminates the electric energy to power the motor when the oil level falls below the predetermined level. The present invention accomplishes this purpose.